Shattered Mirror And Other Horrors
by birdie-and-the-reaper
Summary: Creepy horror stories containing the GW cast (updated chapter 8) please RR
1. Shattered Mirror

Birdie: "I've decided to put this up on the net because the bugs in China has bitten me so much I've been suffering from brain disorder. So, I dug through my laptop and found this fic, written by me AGES ago."  
  
Canary Muse: "8th of September, 2002 to be precise."  
  
Reaper: "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Canary Muse: "I'm Birdie's 'Canary Muse'!" *hugs Birdie*  
  
Birdie: "..."  
  
Reaper: *sweatdrop*  
  
Warning: Yaoi (Trowa/Quatre), death and some dark, unexplainable stuff...  
  
Shattered Mirror By Birdie  
  
Glass on the floor...  
  
Perfect mirror on the wall...  
  
Blood over everything...  
  
Quatre...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Hey!! What's this?" Quatre looked me, pointing to a full-length mirror in the attic. I helped him pick it up from the rest of Wufei's junk.  
  
"Gee..." he said. "What a waste of a perfectly good mirror."  
  
"It'll look good in your study." I pointed out.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Trowa!" so we carried it downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wufei..." I said. "Why didn't you say that you had a perfectly good mirror in the attic?"  
  
The Chinese shrugged. "Something about it my sister didn't like. Yanzi was freaked by it and in the end father put it in the attic. Yeah, I don't see what's so wrong about it either, but no one bothered to take it out."  
  
"So it's okay for Quatre to put it in his study?"  
  
"Sure," Wufei said. "It's fine with me."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks."  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre came in. "Trowa, can you come with me?" there was fear in his voice.  
  
I blinked and followed him into him study. He pointed at the mirror, asking if I saw anything. I frowned.  
  
It's perfectly fine.  
  
I told him so, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, no! Can't you see a crack?"  
  
I looked again, a bit closer. "No, it looks the same as when got it down the attic."  
  
He frowned. He fingered the glass, as if stroking a crack. "Hmm...maybe I'm just hallucinating; it'll probably go soon. Thanks anyway."  
  
But it didn't go. All week, he kept on seeing cracks in the glass, which apparently got more and more. He couldn't concentrate, and during a mission, he got hit and Sandrock had to get serious repairs.  
  
"Quatre! Pay attention!" Heero growled.  
  
"S-sorry, Heero..." he muttered. But he still couldn't get it out of his head. So we had to cut him out until he got better.  
  
A few days later, we were going to go to another mission, and it would last more that a week. Quatre grabbed my hand. "Trowa, don't leave me, please."  
  
I sighed and called to the others. "I'm going to stay here with Quatre, okay? Call me if you need anything."  
  
The others nodded. "Okay, look after him well." And they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trowa..." he said one night. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, logging off my email account.  
  
"Well..." he said sheepishly. "When I'm alone, all I can think about it that crack in the mirror."  
  
I disconnected magpie. "But I don't see anything!"  
  
"That's exactly the point!" he told me. "Only I can see it!" his shoulders shook, I think he was going to cry. "It's...it's scary...I don't know what's wrong with me..."  
  
Tears fell down his face. I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know what's going on either, but shall we put it back in the attic? Would that help?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. Whenever I try to remove it, it hurts. Deep inside my heart. It's...it's a mental thing. But it's strong..." he looked into my eyes. "Trowa...please...don't leave me..."  
  
I bent down. "I'll never do that, Quatre."  
  
Our lips touched. It was just for slit second, though. And when he pulled away, I didn't know whether it real, or I just imagined it.  
  
"I...I gotta go..." he said and ran off. I sighed and shut down my computer. But he came back later, with his pillow and duvet. He was just about to put them on the floor when I grabbed his arm.  
  
"There's enough room on the bed, you don't have to sleep on the carpet."  
  
He blushed, but nodded and put his stuff on the bed. I help him spread it out. We went to bed, laying side-by-side. My heart was pounding. I rolled over, putting my arms around him. He gasped. "It's okay..." I whispered, trying to act like the older, more mature man that I am. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe."  
  
He sighed and snuggled deeper into my arms and fell asleep. I watched him drift into peaceful dreams and fell asleep too.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days before the others got back. Quatre was worse than ever. He said he see himself in the shattered mirror, and his reflection was evil, it grinned at him and told him that he was going to die. Quatre said, it was like seeing his own soul shatter.  
  
I suddenly remembered what Wufei said about his sister. So I phone Wufei on his mobile.  
  
"Wufei? Can I have Yanzi's number, please?"  
  
He sounded confused. "Why?"  
  
"I want to ask her about the mirror problem." I told him.  
  
There was silence. Then: "I'm sorry, Trowa, but Yanzi's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "But about 2 weeks after we got the mirror, she died."  
  
"H-how?" I asked, not believing my own ears.  
  
"We...we don't know. But we found her dead, in her room. The mirror seems to have shatter, because there was glass all over the floor, b-but when you look at it...seemed fine. Blood was everywhere, it was like it exploded and..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" there was a scream from upstairs.  
  
"...and I'll call you back later!" I said quickly, hanging up. I ran upstairs on top speed. I ran into Quatre's room. Everything just hit me in the face.  
  
Glass on the floor...  
  
Perfect mirror on the wall...  
  
Blood over everything...  
  
Quatre...  
  
Flashback Ends...  
  
I walked over to Quatre, not caring that blood was all over my shoes. Everything Wufei said, the exploding mirror, the glass on the floor, the blood.  
  
I kneeled down and held Quatre's body close. I turned to the mirror and gasped.  
  
The mirror was shattered. My reflection...it was broken. My other self, grinning at me. Evilness in it's voice.  
  
"It's coming, Trowa! The end is near!" it said.  
  
I felt like...it was my soul talking...and my soul...  
  
It was shattered.  
  
Everything Quatre said, it was true...I couldn't believe it...  
  
I bent down, kissing Quatre gently. I felt angry, that I couldn't save him when I was so close. But then, I realised, that this was all beyond my control. These forces, are unstoppable...  
  
I put my hand on the glass, fingering each and every crack. Suddenly, it exploded. Glass pellets everywhere, cutting me, digging itself into me.  
  
I screamed. I could feel it, driving into my body, into my heart.  
  
I fell down, lying in the pool of my own blood. My sight darkened. I closed my eyes, feeling the senses all around me: I felt the glass in my arms...I felt the blood on my back...  
  
I felt the evil presence of the mirror...the broken, shattered mirror...  
  
Then, I knew no more.  
  
The End  
  
Birdie: "Hope that was okay! I wrote this wanting it to be Yuri, with Own Character, so Quatre might be said to be a "she" or something. Please review this! It'll mean so much!!" *begs with puppy eyes*  
  
Reaper: "Ah...this fic brings me back to the good 'ole days..." *thinks of good 'ole days*  
  
Birdie: "Reaper, only an old woman would say things like that."  
  
Reaper: "Yes, well, if you have to stay with a bitchy grandmother all summer, you'll be influenced too!"  
  
Birdie: *thinking of her holidays* "Too true." 


	2. China Doll

THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TO SHATTERED MIRROR!!! THIS IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the Gundam Wing cast belongs to Sunrise and the person who first created them. None of them belong to me.  
  
My Little China Doll By Birdie  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"I'll get that!" Quatre called, as he stood up from his chair. He opened the big oak door, and outside stood the postman.  
  
"This is for Mr. Duo Maxwell." He said, and handed Quatre a big parcel. It was obvious the thickly wrapped object was far too big to fit through the letter slot, so the kind postman rang the bell.  
  
Quatre beamed cutely. "Thank you!" he took the parcel and bid the postman goodbye.  
  
Duo thumped downstairs, rubbing his purples eyes free from sleep. "Huh...what was that all about?" he half-asked, half-muttered.  
  
Quatre handed Duo the parcel. "This is for you, Duo."  
  
Duo stared at it for a long time. The look on his face had a "is it going to bite me?" look. Perhaps he had too much to drink last night...  
  
In the end, Duo took the parcel from Quatre. The brunette slumped down the sofa, and tore open the parcel. Inside was a china doll and a letter.  
  
Duo picked up the china doll. It had a big sky blue eyes and thick mousy hair that was tied up with a silk ribbon. It was dressed in a blue shepherdess' frock, with little flowers and white dots at the bottom.  
  
Duo looked at it curiously, turning it upside-down before spotting the letter. He opened the letter.  
  
"Dearest Duo", it read.  
  
"If you are reading this, then it means I'm dead. This is my will, and this item is your share of it. It was my great grandmother's china doll, and was passed down from generation to generation. Now that I am gone, I want you to have her. Her name is Rachel. Please look after her for me and may God be with you.  
  
--Sister Helen"  
  
Duo looked sad. Sister Helen was a kind woman from the church he once lived in. He took the doll into his arms and hugged it. He could smell dust, but he could also smell the faintest trace of Helen's scent. It was very comforting.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo woke up thumping. Someone was going up the stairs very noisily. Duo groaned. It was 2 in the morning. Who the hell--?!  
  
"Wufei!" Duo shouted angrily. "Don't thumping! Jeez, can't you walk any quieter?!"  
  
But the thumping continued. Duo didn't think the Chinese pilot heard.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Thump-thump-thump.  
  
"WUFEI!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Thump-thump-thump  
  
Duo forced himself out of bed, and to open the door. "Wufei-!"  
  
WHOOSH  
  
Duo blinked. Something just went past at a great speed. Duo turned to the light. "Wufei, stop..."  
  
"Maxwell, what are you talking about?!" Wufei staggered out of his room. "I was never walking up the stairs!"  
  
Duo blinked. "Quatre? Trowa?" he looked around for them, but they were nowhere to be found. "Heero?" no, the Japanese boy wasn't here either.  
  
Duo frowned. "Then who was here?" his eyes cast down to the little China doll on the floor. "Rachel?" he picked his doll up. "I put downstairs on the coffee table, how did you get here."  
  
"AAA! MAXWELL!!!" Wufei screamed, pointing at Duo's face.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
The Chinese boy walked over and wiped Duo's cheek. "Honestly," he huffed. "How did you cut yourself so late at night?"  
  
Duo touched his cheek lightly; it was wet. His heart stopped and he stared at his fingers. There were spots of blood.  
  
Wufei forced Duo to turn around. "What's that knife doing on the wall?" he asked.  
  
Duo looked. There was a dagger stuck on the wall behind him. Blood dripped from the point. It was his blood.  
  
Duo stared at his fingers, then at the wall. He finally turned to Rachel, and stared in her eyes. But the little doll's eyes had no expression, it was just orbs of blue.  
  
~*~  
  
"China dolls are horror stories in themselves," Wufei said to Duo as he poured ketchup over his eggs. "I bet it was your doll that did this."  
  
"That's just legends, Wufei." Heero said, not looking up from the daily newspaper.  
  
Wufei turned to Heero. "Yuy, legends are based on real life facts. Are you talking about myths?"  
  
"Whatever." Was the monotone reply.  
  
Duo squeezed Rachel tightly. "I might have been a bugler or something," he said. "I'm keeping Rachel."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." And viciously attacked his breakfast.  
  
Duo patted his doll on the head. Rachel looked far too innocent to kill him. But maybe Wufei was right. China dolls ARE horror stories in itself. All stories with china dolls portray them as evil objects.  
  
Duo shook his head, as if trying to shake away evil spirits. He sighed, and took a bite out of his corn-flakes. "May God be with me..." he prayed and swallowed his bite.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Trowa called. "Come here, something really cool's on TV!"  
  
Duo turned. "Comin'!" he took a step, but was pulled by a strong force. Something was around his neck, strangling him.  
  
He looked down: it was ropes. Ropes around his neck. Something wanted him dead. It was hard to breath. Duo start to hyperventilate from fear and adrenaline.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" he screamed.  
  
Heero reacted the quickest. He ran over and pulled the rope off Duo. Duo fell to the ground, panting and breathing heavily. "Shit..." he cussed. He turned around to see what set the rope to go down.  
  
Rachel sat the shelf, holding the rope. Her sky blue eyes were fix on Duo. Those blue, hard, expressionless eyes.  
  
"I knew it!" Wufei cried triumphantly. "That thing is evil!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, but Wufei was right. Rachel had really tried to kill him. Duo staggered up and held Rachel tightly in his arms. Then he left for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre called.  
  
"I'm going to get rid of Rachel!" Duo called back and walked deeper into the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo created a large pile of dead twigs and dried-up grass in the back of the garden. He took a match and set all the natural material on fire.  
  
The American pilot picked up his china doll and looked it in the eye. He sighed. "Bye, Rachel." And chucked it into the fire.  
  
*BANG*  
  
A gun was shot out of nowhere, and into Duo's shoulders. Duo screamed. "What the hell was that?!" he cried, grabbing his shoulder and looking around frantically. He could see nothing but trees and hedges.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Another shot was fired, straight into Duo's legs. He collapsed on the ground, now clutching his leg and whining in pain. He knew there was going to be another shot.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the impact. He mouthed a silent prayer, and hoped it would be painless.  
  
But it never came. Duo opened his eyes slowly, wondering what will come next. He was shocked, to see what was in front of him.  
  
His little doll Rachel had her arms outspread, and the bullet was in her soft cotton body. Duo was so shocked, he could hardly say anything.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Rachel took the next shot too. Actually, it passed through her arms but she made sure it didn't hit Duo.  
  
Duo pulled Rachel close. "You're...protecting me...?" he asked. Tears were in his eyes. He was so stupid, believe Wufei and all those superstition rubbish. Rachel was trying to protect him all along.  
  
She tried to save him from the knife, but couldn't get there so fast, because she had to climb the stairs. She tried to get the rope off him, but she didn't have the strength. Now she's protecting him with her body.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Duo whispered, tears down rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Rachel looked up at him with her cold blue eyes. They were still emotionless, but now, Duo thought they were almost comforting.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The last bullet. Straight through Rachel's head. It passed and then straight through Duo's neck.  
  
Rachel's china head shattered into a million pieces. Duo collapsed on the floor, his blood now forming a pool around them both. Neither of them moved, ever again.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed "shattered mirror". For...  
  
Reaper: hey, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you invited Canary Muse into our freak circle!  
  
Queen-of-Demon-Dragons: I hope you found what that movie is called. It'll be really interesting to see what it is!  
  
TNTN: how is this fic cute??? It's suppose to be deadly!!!  
  
White Spirit Angel: this is a death-fic, people DIE and they don't come back. But Quatre and Trowa are alive in this fic, though!  
  
crazy-lil-nae-nae: hope this is also unexpected! And I agree, surprises are nice! ^_^  
  
Neko: I'm sorry, but chapters are really my style, because they take far too long to do. Still, I hope this story is pretty cool too!  
  
Thanks people! --Birdie 


	3. Liquid Dreams

Note: this was inspired by that really cool James Bond song "The World Is Not Enough". Actually, it was the video that really inspired me. ANYWAY, the title is inspired by another really cool song by O-Town. But the story has nothing to do with both songs, okay? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or it's character. They all belong to Sunrise (I think...) I also do not own Liquid Dreams by O- town. I just need to borrow the title.  
  
Liquid Dreams By Birdie  
  
"You killed me..." she whispered, her voice soft. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
Heero stared at her with fear-filled eyes. "It's you..." he whispered back, scared. "Oh my God, it's really you..."  
  
"You remember," she said, smiling. "You should remember me..." she reached her hand out, and stroked his cheek.  
  
Heero flinched. The hand was wet, as it was made entirely of liquid. Blood, in fact. The girl's form is made out of total blood. Heero inhaled, and immediately regretted it. All he could smell is that disgusting coppery water.  
  
(A/N: Oh dear, I'm having a blood fetish...)  
  
The wet hand moved down, and stroked his neck. Another hand was moving down too. They were now on his neck. Her hands went around, her fingers wrapped around the back. They tightened.  
  
Heero screamed.  
  
"HEERO!!! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Heero jerked into awareness. Quatre was kneeling over him on his bed, staring into his face. Heero groaned.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero with sadness and concern in his eyes. "Heero, are you okay?" he asked, frowning. "You seem to be very strange at night. Is something wrong?"  
  
Heero shook his head whilst shaking Quatre off him. "I'm fine." He grumbled, turning to his side then falling back asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's all your fault..." she whispered, taking a tiny step closer to him. "Why did you kill me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" her voice was tainted with sadness.  
  
Heero shook his head fast. "No! Of course not! You've done nothing wrong at all!!" he cried. It scared him to be scared. He was the Perfect Soldier, and yet he was showing emotions.  
  
She smiled and put her liquid hand over her liquid chest. "Oh good," she sighed with content. "That's good, isn't it, Mary?" she looked over to her right. "Mary?" she turned around 180 degrees. "Mary?" she turned to Heero. "Do you know where Mary is?" she asked.  
  
Heero woke up with a start. Another nightmare. The Japanese pilot hugged himself, and noted that he was sweating. He looked at his hands, they were shaking.  
  
"My hands are stained with blood of innocents..." he whispered. He let his head sink into the palms of his hands, and let out a prolonged sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei stared at Heero whilst he was fixing Altron. Heero seemed distracted from his task, which was fixing Zero. But the Japanese pilot had stop, and simply sat on the floor, staring into the Gundam as if it had something written in it's shiny metal.  
  
Normally Wufei wouldn't care, but hearing those screams at night are not only terrifying, but also annoying. The Chinese pilot walked up to Heero slowly.  
  
"Yuy, are you having nightmares?" he asked bluntly. Wufei wasn't like Quatre, he didn't go around corners to asked what was going on: he was straight-to-the-point type of guy.  
  
Heero regarded him with a hard look. "It has nothing to with you, Wufei." He said coldly.  
  
Wufei glared at him. "Look," he snapped. "I know there's something wrong and I want to help. And maybe then, we could BOTH get some sleep tonight!"  
  
"Wufei!" Duo called from the other side of the room. "If Heero doesn't want to say, then don't force him!"  
  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!" Wufei screamed at the American pilot. "DON'T EAVESDROP ON OTHER PEOPLE'S COVERSATIONS!!!!"  
  
"Yes..." Duo muttered in a bored tone. He lowered his voice and whispered. "Jeez, YOU'RE moody today......"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Wufei huffed and turned back to Heero. "So, how about it?" he asked.  
  
Heero's head swayed around as if in deep thought. "Wufei, you know that time when we were fighting, and I crashed in the sea?"  
  
Wufei stared at him. "......yeah." it was that time with Barton and his granddaughter Marimeia in the Endless Waltz series.  
  
Heero sighed and continued. "You know I said 'how many times do I have to kill that little girl and her dog?', do you remember?"  
  
Wufei nodded, not wanting to speak in case it'll kill the mood.  
  
"Well, she's haunting me in my dreams," Heero said it finally, and it actually feels good to get it out. He stopped. "But it isn't a flashback type dream," he said quickly. His voice was now edging onto desperation. "She's in front of me, her body is made out of her blood. And she's asking me while I killed her. But I didn't kill her on purpose!!" he cried out. He didn't know why a little girl of 7 years old freaked him out so much, but she did. "It was an accident!!!!" Heero was shaking so badly now, he couldn't say a word anymore.  
  
Wufei gave him a look. "Then you should tell her that," Wufei said simply. "Tell her it wasn't your fault and then you'll be free."  
  
Heero stared up at Wufei for a long time. "I'll give it a try." He said at last.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero let out a tired sigh. He was suppose to go with the plan Wufei and him set up, but he was scared. He could never admit to anyone he was scared, but he truly was.  
  
The Japanese pilot collapsed on the couch. He was so tired, and his muscles ached from the physical training he performed today. But he was mostly tired.  
  
Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a second...he thought to himself. I won't fall asleep, I'm just resting...not sleeping...resting...yes...resting...  
  
Heero thought this absentmindedly to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting off. He couldn't stop himself from falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"It hurt, you know?" she said, sitting down next to him. "Having building stones crashing over you body. Did that ever happen to you?" she asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, never." He answered.  
  
She smiled. "It's your fault I died, you know?" her voice was gentle though her words were bitter.  
  
Heero shook his head again. "No, it's not my fault." He said, standing up for himself. His and Wufei's plan was getting started.  
  
"It IS you fault," she shot back almost immediately. "If you hadn't been there that day, I wouldn't have died and Mary wouldn't have died."  
  
Heero gave her one of his famous death-glares. "It's not my fault the building collapsed on you." He told her.  
  
She smiled. "Did you know," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "That you actually kill more people than you save?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the plain truth of that sentence.  
  
The Japanese pilot woke to find himself still resting on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you lost?" came a little voice.  
  
Heero moved his hand away quickly. The liquid girl was standing in front of him on the coffee table, with a liquid Mary at her side.  
  
"W-what?" Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.  
  
"Are you lost?" the girl asked again. Mary barked at her feet.  
  
Instinctively, Heero answered: "I've been lost all my life."  
  
The girl reached out her blood hand and took in it Heero's. "Then I will show you the way." She whispered.  
  
The hand felt solid, even though it was liquid, Heero noted. Then he gasped.  
  
From the hand that the girl was holding, he was turning liquid too. His arm was now slowly disappearing, and all that remained was the shape of his arm, but totally in blood. His blood.  
  
But Heero didn't care. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Please, take me out of all this." He whispered.  
  
He could feel himself very slowly changing. He could smell that disgusting coppery smell, and it was rising. He opened his eyes, and found himself blood from head to toe. His vision was like looking through a red goldfish tank.  
  
The girl smiled at him. "You were right," she whispered. "It's not your fault that the building fell. It's no one's fault." Her smiled widened. "I forgive you!"  
  
Slowly, she took her hand away from Heero's. And as the last of their fingertips brushed passed, Heero's liquid form collapsed.  
  
It was as if there was a force, keeping Heero together, but then the force was gone, so nothing kept Heero's watery body in place, and it just fell on the ground with a splash.  
  
But Heero didn't cared. She had told him it wasn't his fault; that he was forgiven for the girl's sudden death.  
  
He was free at last.  
  
The End  
  
Birdie: "This chapter came on very quickly!"  
  
Canary Muse: "Too quickly, I think. I doubt you'll have time to write something so fast again."  
  
Birdie: "Well, if I'm motivated and have good inspiration, then I will write this fast."  
  
Canary Muse: "Don't forget that reviews help too!"  
  
Birdie: "Yes, let's answer some reviews now!"  
  
Reviews for My Little China Doll...  
  
White Spirit Angel: actually, china dolls are not that scary. I own two dolls myself (one of them is Rachel in that fic!), and I'm not dead yet! I've had them for over 3 years now. It's really not that scary when you don't think they're scary. Sorry anyway.  
  
Silent Fear: here's the continuation. Hope you like it!  
  
PrincessCat: I've never heard of "The Dollhouse Murder". Will be interesting to find out...I hope this chapter is good too.  
  
Cyberdistroyer: don't worry, I won't make Duo die again. I'm going around in circles for each character of GW (I wonder who's next on my hit- list...). I hope this chapter was as great as the last one!  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: wow, you have a lot of tapes. ^_^;;. If it's too much trouble, don't find that video. It's not that big a deal. I hope you love this chapter too!  
  
Thanks everyone!! --Birdie 


	4. What I Should Have Done1

Authoress' Notes: This is one of the weirdest fanfics I have ever written. I think this is so strange......  
  
I have to thank my friend Shushi, who gave me my inspiration, and literally gave me the plot. Thanks, my dear friend!!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, and it's original artist.  
  
What I Should Have Done (But Didn't Do) By Birdie  
  
There's this road near where I live, and it's full of homeless people. The road is crowded, messy and disorganised. It's called "Mill Road". The hoboes on the street are also crowded, messy and disorganised. They suit each other.  
  
Me and Meiran pass Mill Road almost once a week, while we do our shopping. We get harassed by homeless people almost every time.  
  
But there was something about him...that man...he seemed different from all the others...not physically anyway, and certainly not mentally, but there's something about his presence.  
  
"Excuse me," he said in a low, gruff voice as he sat on the pavement, his old greyhound dog on his lap. "Do you have any spare change?"  
  
Meiran didn't cast him a glance, and carried on walking. But for some reason, I stopped and turned.  
  
He looked like the other hoboes, messy, disorganised and I SWEAR I saw lice jumping off that dog. But I dug into my pocket, and I gave him a few spare change. Not a lot, but it was enough to buy a sandwich or something.  
  
Meiran turned as she realised I was not walking beside her. "Wufei, c'mon." she called. I turned to her, then turned back to the hobo.  
  
"Hey, thanks." He smiled, and flashed his big, yellow teeth at me. I nodded, and ran back to Meiran's side.  
  
Meiran grabbed my arm and pulled me down the road. She glared at me, but said nothing. I just stared at her blankly.  
  
When we were back home, putting the groceries into the fridge, she started to rant on like my mother.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Meiran was saying, waving the jar of pickles around as she was talking.  
  
As I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, she cut me short.  
  
"What's with you, Wufei?" she snapped. "Is there something special about that guy? Huh??"  
  
I shut the cupboard, also keeping my mouth shut. I have learnt, from experience, not to say anything whilst Meiran was on a rant. I wasn't usually scared of women, but I can openly admit, Meiran sometimes scared the crap out of me. "......" was all I said.  
  
My wife sighed, she put down the pickle jar and turned to me. "Sometimes, I just don't understand you." She muttered.  
  
"........."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I wobbled sleepily downstairs to the kitchen, hungry for breakfast. I checked the cupboard, but the cereal wasn't there. Then I realised we forgot to buy the cereal for breakfast yesterday.  
  
"Ah, crap." I muttered. I looking around the fridge for anything else that was edible, but somehow, I didn't feel like eating them. All I wanted to eat was cereal.  
  
So, I ran upstairs, got dressed, grabbed my wallet and ran out to buy my damned cereal. As I passed Mill Road, that hobo was there.  
  
"Hey!" he saw me and smiled. "Do you have some more change?" he implored, and the dog beside him whimpered pitifully.  
  
I sighed, looking around suspicious, as if Meiran was there, watching me. But I knew she wasn't, so I threw him a few coins.  
  
He nodded in thanks. I nodded back again, and ran to the local supermarket. I strategically planned it so that I didn't have to pass him when I come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Somehow, I seem to pass that hobo every-time I go to Mill Road. One day, I was catching the bus, but I came about 5 minutes early. So, I stood there, waiting.  
  
"Come, sit with me," came a voice. I turned; it was him. "Come here, boy."  
  
I gulped, thanking God Meiran wasn't there. But I shook my head. "I want to stand." I mumbled.  
  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he grinned at me, his yellow teeth in full view. The greyhound mimicked it's master, showing me it's equally yellow canines. "Hey, thanks."  
  
I blinked in confusion. "Thanks for what?"  
  
"For giving me money, of course," he said. Suddenly, from under his coat, he pulled out a bottle of whisky. He opened it and took a hearty gulp. "Ahh..." he sighed in satisfaction. He turned to me again. "Before you came, I would never have enough money for this."  
  
"..." I said. I looked around, to see if anyone was watching. I didn't want to see like those weird people who hang around homeless people and bring them cans of beer.  
  
"I'm Bill." He said suddenly.  
  
I jumped in surprised. "Huh?" I said. Calming down, I nodded. "Hello Bill." I said.  
  
Bill patted the dog beside him. "This is Derrick." He introduced. The dog barked at me. I looked at Derrick in acknowledgement.  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow at me. "So, got any spare change?" he said, hinting.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I was just about to pull out some spare money, when Meiran came running over.  
  
"WUFEI!!!" she screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
I paused in my action. My heart was at my throat. This was ever more scary than when I got suspended from my primary school.  
  
Meiran came over and grabbed me by the collar. "I thought I told you not to give any money to these people!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" Bill tried to say. "The kid's just doing a nice deed."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU!!!" Meiran screamed in his direction. Derrick gave a scared yelp and hid behind it's master.  
  
"Meiran!" I said, putting my hand on top of hers. "Stop shouting! You've even scared that poor dog!"  
  
Meiran glared at me. "Stop giving money to homeless people." She hissed, just loud enough for Bill to hear.  
  
I was saved by the bus, which just pulled to the stop. "Ooh! Bus!" I said, about to run over.  
  
"What about my change?" Bill call after me.  
  
I turned to him, and gave him a pitiful look. "Sorry..." I mumbled, and climbed on the bus. I took a window-seat whilst Meiran was sitting in the seat behind me. I turned to face the glass.  
  
I saw Bill, he was sipping his whiskey. He was glaring at Meiran's direction, and pure hatred was in his eyes. I sighed, turning away. I should have given him the money then, but I didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Meiran suddenly announce she was going to a party. She was already putting on her coat whilst she was saying this.  
  
I blinked, putting down my book. "Huh? Why didn't you say this earlier?" I asked.  
  
She pulled up her gloves. "I wasn't planning on going," she said between gritted teeth. "But I need to forget your behaviour from today, so I'm going after all."  
  
I shrugged. For my own safety, I did not argue. "Which party?" I called as she opened the door.  
  
"Treize's." she said simply, shutting the door.  
  
/Humph, typical/ I thought. I should have stopped her from wasting her time right then and there, but I didn't.  
  
I didn't give her a second thought. I yawned, and walked upstairs for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunlight crept through the thin curtains and onto my face. I frowned and twitched in mild annoyance. I gave a yawn and stretched.  
  
"Meiran, how was the party?" I muttered, turning to her by my side. I opened my eyes, and blinked.  
  
Meiran wasn't there.  
  
I blinked again. "Meiran?" I called, hoping she was in the bathroom or something. But there was no answer. "Meiran?" I called again.  
  
I jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom. It was empty. I searched the other rooms, before going downstairs to the living-room and the kitchen. They were all empty.  
  
She didn't come home that night. I felt a sudden panic. In a mad rush, I grabbed the phone and dialled Treize's number, but the line was engaged. Slamming the phone down, I let my head sink into my hand.  
  
/Oh God, Meiran, where are you?/ I thought desperately.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Hahaha! I thought that putting a TBC would be annoying, so I did it! But I'm sure everyone knows what's going to happen next, so, hmmm...  
  
For the next short story (the one after part two), I need help on the plot. So please answer this:  
  
The story contains Zechs and Treize. There is either a haunted house and/or a vampire. Please give me an idea of a plot with those four. Thanks!  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
Lady Over: hey, thanks! I took your comment about Wufei. But I must tell you: NATAKU IS NOT FEMALE. I'm quite sure Nataku is a man, or a hermaphrodite, but I don't think it's a woman. The woman is Meiran. Is that who you meant?  
  
PrincessCat: okay, I admit, this isn't so much horror EITHER. I'm getting the build-up! ^_^ I'll find the book as soon as I can be bothered (am very lazy). And NOT one more, there's all those other characters like Zechs and Treize.  
  
Silent Fear: thank you! Hope you enjoy this too! 


	5. What I Should Have Done2

A/N: hello everyone. I have come to the conclusion that I'm losing my touch with all these horror, so I'm giving up on them. Not forever, but I don't want to write them anymore. You know, take a break. I hope you understand.  
  
What I Should Have Done (But Didn't Do) --Part 2  
  
By Birdie  
  
I waited and waited for Meiran to come back. I sat on the couch for hours on end, but no word from her. It was scary, wondering what happened to her.  
  
I picked up the phone again and dialled Treize's number for the 5th time that morning. Finally, I got through.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice on the other side of the line. It was Treize himself.  
  
"Treize!" I cried desperately. "Where's Meiran!!"  
  
"What...?" he asked in surprise. "Meiran...?"  
  
"Don't screw with me!!!" I shouted down the receiver. "When did she leave last night?!"  
  
There was a thoughtful hush on the other side. Treize yawned and said "She didn't come."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She didn't come to the party at all," he explained. "I actually looked for her in the crowd, but she wasn't there. She never was. Never came."  
  
Slowly, I put the phone down. So...Meiran never went. So, where could she be? My mind was blank, and in fear I couldn't think of anything. I wish I had stopped her, but I didn't. Gods, I'm such an idiot.  
  
~*~  
  
I phoned Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo and Zechs, but none of them knew where she was. I called Meiran's family, but she wasn't there either. I also contacted the police, and they said they'd look for her.  
  
So, I stayed home, and waited. Suddenly, the phone rang. In a flash, I picked it up. It was the police.  
  
"We've found her," they said. I kept silent. "But..." they muttered. My heart skipped a beat. "But she's dead."  
  
My mouth went all dry, and I wanted to shout something but nothing could come out. My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but still there was no sound.  
  
"It looks like a bottle of alcohol was smashed over her head," they said. "We have no suspects. I'm sorry."  
  
I let the phone drop out of my hand. I couldn't believe this would happen, who would do such a thing? I didn't understand.  
  
The phone rang again. It was Sally, and she heard all about it from the police too. She told me to meet her at the bus station on Mill Road, and we'd go to her house. Having nothing better to do, I agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking down Mill Road seemed strange. I couldn't help thinking about Meiran, and of the times we spent walking down this road. It almost sickens me that I only think about her properly now that she's dead. It's so stupid...  
  
"What's wrong, you seem sad?" came the low, gruff voice.  
  
I turned to my left. "Hi." I muttered to Bill and Derrick.  
  
"You seem upset." He said, taking a gulp of his whiskey.  
  
I shrugged, not really wanting to tell him about Meiran. He wouldn't care anyway. Suddenly, he made a hand action, the one where you rub you thumb over your two fingers. I realised.  
  
"What? You want some change?" I asked. Typical...  
  
"Wufei!!" I turned and saw Sally on the other side, waving at me.  
  
I turned and walked over to Sally. "Maybe later," I said to Bill. "I need to meet my friend."  
  
Bill didn't reply, and I just walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't go back to Mill Road that night, as I was staying over at Sally's house. As I sat in her living-room, I could help but think about Bill. I realised I should have just threw him a few coins right then.  
  
"Wufei," Sally walked over. "Do you need to get anything from your house?" she asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. "Yeah, can you get me a new set of clothes." I handed her my keys.  
  
She nodded. "Sure," and walked out.  
  
I sighed, and looked around for something to do. After five minutes of looking around, I decided to watch a little TV. So, I switched the TV on, and realised a film was starting. I watched the film, from beginning to end.  
  
It occurred to me, when the film ended, that Sally still hasn't come back. I frowned, and checked my watch. It was eleven at night, and she left at around eight o'clock. I thought of all the possible explanations, but nothing really fitted.  
  
Traffic jams never took this long, she couldn't have got lost because he knows where I live, she would never stop for a chat when she was on an errand and she certainly wouldn't have got mugged, because she didn't have any valuables in sight.  
  
/Sally/ I thought. /Why are you taking so long?/  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled Noin's number. There was a long pause, before someone finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" it was Noin herself.  
  
"What took you so long, woman!?" I asked, my voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
"I was doing something with Zechs," she muttered. "Is there anything wrong, Wufei?"  
  
I took no hesitation in explaining. "Sally's gone to get something from my house, and she hasn't come back in three hours. I think something's happened to her."  
  
"Shit!" I heard Noin mutter quietly down the phone. "I'll be right over," she said, her voice in it's normal pitch. "And then we'll look for her."  
  
I nodded to myself, and to her (though she wouldn't see that). "Okay, fine." I muttered, putting down the phone. I exhaled, and tried to do a little meditation to calm myself down. Gods, this was scary; I looked down at my hands, they were shaking a little, uncontrollably. I leaned back on the couch, and waited for Noin.  
  
~*~  
  
In about twenty minutes, the Lieutenant arrived. We first called everyone possible, but no one knew where Sally was.  
  
"What now?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for decision-making right now. It was very unlike me.  
  
Noin thought for a moment. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers together; she had a plan. "We search." she answered triumphantly.  
  
So, we put on our jackets and searched for Sally. It was almost midnight, and the streets were cold and dark. Very unpleasant.  
  
"Maybe we should go to your house." Noin suggested, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.  
  
I nodded. "Sure." And was walked down Mill Road together.  
  
To my surprise, Bill was still up at this time of the night. He sat on the pavement, his arms around Derrick, and he waved to me. "Hey!" he called. "What are you doing so late at night?"  
  
I turned to Bill. I suddenly thought of something. "Hey Bill," I said, walking over. "You know that blonde girl who was with me this afternoon?"  
  
He thought. "Yeah, what about her?" it then that I realised his mouth stank of whiskey and some other disgusting liquor. It was disgusting.  
  
"Have you seen her between then and now?" I asked, trying not to cringe from the smell.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, she didn't come through here."  
  
I thought about this. "Oh, okay..." I muttered.  
  
Noin frowned at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Don't go talking to drunks," Noin told me sternly. "You never know what they're up to. Dangerous bunch." Noin cast Bill a glare, and dragged me away.  
  
After we past a few shops and houses, she asked me "Why were you talking to that guy anyway?"  
  
I tore Noin's hand off my arm. "This way's to my house," I told her. "Sally must have passed this way, so I thought Bill would have seen something."  
  
"But he said he didn't!" Noin was almost shouting. Suddenly, she stopped dead in the middle of the cold, dark pavement. "That can't be right..." she muttered.  
  
I stopped too, turning to Noin. "What can't?" I asked.  
  
Noin thought for a moment. "Sally must have passed this way because she was going to your house, and nothing could have happened in between because this road is the only place between your houses..." she sighed. "I'm going back for some answers." She turned and was about to walk back.  
  
"What about me?" I cried, pointing to myself.  
  
"You have a spare key, don't you?" she asked, turning her head around to face me.  
  
I dug into my pocket, and found a spare key. I always keep a spare, just in case. I nodded to Noin. She smiled. "Good. When I finished, I'll go and find you." With that, she walked off.  
  
I sighed, and walked back to my house.  
  
~*~  
  
Nothing was even remotely different about my house. I even checked my wardrobe, and found that nothing was missing. This led to the conclusion Sally never made it to my house at all.  
  
I looked around. I had also come to the conclusion that Noin hadn't come either. What's taking her so long? Was Bill that hard to crack?  
  
"Stupid women..." I muttered angrily, slamming the door shut as I walked back. I intended to get back to Sally's house (I have one of her keys, she gave it before she left), and maybe, on the way, I'll find Noin.  
  
I walked back slowly down Mill Road. The shops were all closed, and there was hardly any people. It was far too dark and far too quiet. Suddenly, I heard a low groan.  
  
For some reason, I stopped. I hardly ever stop to these things. But that voice was familiar......  
  
"Somebody...please...help me..." came that voice again.  
  
I realised. IT WAS NOIN. I rushed to the direction of the noise, and I found, in a dark and wet alleyway, Noin had collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Noin!" I cried, kneeling down in front of her. I checked her forehead, it was bleeding. Something had hit her over the skull. There were pieces of glass on the floor, and her leg was bleeding too. And her chest. And her arm.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. I was in both a state of shock and in a state of fear.  
  
"Some bloody dog..." she muttered thickly. "Started to bite me...that bitch......"  
  
"Stay here, I'll get help!" I said quickly. I got up and ran to the nearest payphone. I dialled the emergency number and called an ambulance straight away. I couldn't believe how badly my hands were shaking.........  
  
~*~  
  
Noin was submitted to the emergency ward in the local hospital. The doctors said that if I didn't find her so soon, she might have died of blood-loss. They also said they were surprised Noin didn't catch rabies, because a normal dog would not bite like that.  
  
As I sat by Noin's bedside, watching her sleeping, I felt extremely angry. Noin looked so pale, fragile and weak. I felt disgusted with myself not being there for her. I sighed, getting up. I decided I might as well go to Sally's place and check if she was home or something.  
  
I walked down Mill Road, which was on the way. Maybe it was my imagination, but the air seemed colder and the ground seemed harder. But I really didn't care. I felt like kicking something, like a lamp-post or a pigeon or a hobo. Anything. I felt like I needed to get the negative energy all out.  
  
Gods, my friend has been bitten by a dog, my best friend as been missing and my wife got her head smashed by a bottle. CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE???  
  
Suddenly, I passed Bill. He looked at me with staring grey eyes. "Umm..." he began.  
  
"I don't want to give you any money!!!" I shouted. I shouldn't have shouted, but I was so pissed I couldn't control myself.  
  
"Please," he begged. "I need that money!!" he held up an empty whisky bottle. "Look! I'm driven to sucking an empty bottle!! Please!!!"  
  
"NO IS NO!!" I shouted, turning and walking away.  
  
Behind me, I heard Derrick growl menacingly. But I didn't care. I pulled myself to Sally's house. But she wasn't there, like before. Nothing was missing, or replaced. It was completely unchanged.  
  
Oh *perfect* .........  
  
I called the hospital to see if Noin had woken up or something. They checked, and told me that she was still sleeping. I sighed, and told them to tell me when she has woken. The girl at the reception agreed, and I hang up swiftly.  
  
I curled up small on the couch, and fell asleep for the first time in a long time. I felt so alone, so worried and so scared.  
  
I slept for a long, long time, and I would have carried on sleeping if the hospital didn't call me. They told me Noin was waking up, so by the time I got there, she should be awake.  
  
I grabbed my coat and ran to the hospital. As I stepped outside, I noticed it was raining. The air was even colder than in the daytime, and my breath left puffs of white. Icy rain fell on my face, and the night was so dark I could hardly see anything. I felt really depressed.  
  
I walked down Mill Road. The damned lamp-posts have stopped working, so that road was darker than ever. I hugged myself for a little warmth. There was no one else on the road, and very little cars passed me. I tread through the puddles of rainwater, wetting my shoes.  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. They were walking very slowly, and walking very heavily. I turned around, and it was just a shadowed structure. That person's features were unseen. But I knew it was a man.  
  
I frowned, and carried on walking. I heard the person come closer, closer. I couldn't help shudder. He was getting so close I could almost feel his coat on my back. I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt my body tense up.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, not daring to look behind me.  
  
There was no answer. Slowly, I turned around, scared what I will see. This was like a horror film or something. I opened my eyes, and found myself facing the open road.  
  
I blinked. There was no one. I realised that I was breathing heavily, my breath showing through the cold air. I could feel my heart-beat in my throat and my hands were shaking in my pockets. I still couldn't believe there was no one. The man was gone.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes. I calmed myself down, and also listened for any suspicious noised. But there was nothing. It was all silent, except for my heavy breathing.  
  
Suddenly, something bit me on the leg. I screamed. I felt fangs-like canines sink into my flesh, and it hurt so much. I kicked the "thing" off me and looked at it.  
  
It was a big dog, and it was growling angrily at me. It bared it's yellow teeth, but the bits yellow were gone. All that was on those teeth was blood. My blood.  
  
I was so shocked I didn't even feel the pain in my lower-leg. I took a step backwards, edging away from the mad-dog. I took another step, and it followed me, taking a step forward.  
  
Suddenly, I crashed into the chest of a person behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
"Sorry, I..." I stopped, looking up to the person. It was that dark man who "disappeared".  
  
He grinned at me, showing me disgustingly unhealthy teeth. "Hello, boy." He grinned. His breath reeked of whiskey; he was obviously drunk.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, trying to put him in focus. "......Bill......?" I whispered. It was a shot in the dark, but his features were very similar.  
  
His grin widened. All of a suddenly, felt a bottle smash over my head. It was a glass-bottle, and it was hit right on the front of my skull.  
  
My vision went black instantly, and as I fell unconscious before I even hit the cold, hard pavement.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: hello everyone, Birdie here. You're probably all sick of me by now. I hope this story was better than those 2 before.  
  
Hello PrincessCat! Thanks for your review! I should have waited for more people (if there will be more people), but I wanted to post this up ASAP. Well, review if you want.  
  
Hey, has school started or something? If so, please tell me, and which country you're in. I haven't started school yet *does happy dance* , and I wanna see who has. Thanks! 


	6. Candles In The Dark1

A/N: I'm coming back to horror again, as no one is reviewing my story: "Seasons". Does it suck that much? Probably does. ANYWAY, this story is going to be in 3 chapters, and is based around "The Others" which I saw a few months back. It's the only creepy-house-horror I know. Hope you like it!

I haven't checked this story before I published it. There's probably tens and thousands of mistakes. 

-_-;;

****

Candles In The Dark

By Birdie

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and it's original author. Don't sue, you won't get anything decent.

Zechs stood straight in the entrance hall, awaiting orders. He checked his uniform again, brushing an invisible dust-ball off his clean, crease-free black jacket. He was the new servant and if he wanted to keep this job, he'd have to make a good impression to his masters.

The blonde looked around, wanting to kill some time before his masters arrived. The hall was dark, with high ceilings and heavy beams. He didn't realise they still made mansions like these: it was very old fashioned (but none the less, extremely classy). He turned around 360 degrees, trying to keep his neat boots as quiet as possible.

__

It's too dark in here......

Zechs sighed, looking at his gloved hands. He could hardly see any of the features because all the curtains were closed. He would give anything to open those heavy blinds, but he couldn't because he was not told to. A servant must do what he or she is told.

"Ah! You must be Zechs Merquise!" came a stern voice at the door. High heeled shoes came clattering over. Zechs turned quickly and saw his master's wife. Actually, there was no master: the lady was said to be a widow, and that she once had a husband called Treize Khushrenada

"Good morning, my lady." Zechs said politely.

The lady eyed him up and down. She admired his handsome facial features, and noted how well he was dressed. 

"You're much better than the last one," she told him as she lead him into the dining room. "Some guy who looked like a catfish, called Howard or something. Dreadful man, couldn't keep to the uniform. Had to wear those disgusting Hawaiian shirts..." the lady sighed, flipping her shoulder-length brown hair over her shoulder. She showed Zechs the dining room, telling him that he was responsible for serving them, but the cleaning is up to Iria. 

The lady opened the door to the kitchen, in it there stood a young women who was doing some washing up. The young women stopped to curtsy her mistress. "Good morning, Lady Une." She said gracefully.

Lady Une nodded. "Good morning, Iria." She introduced Iria to Zechs and vice-versa. Iria was in charge of cleaning the downstairs. Beside Iria was an old man. His name was Ron Shirin and he was supposedly the cook of the house.

Lady Une also pointed through the window to another young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was the gardener: Catherine. Catherine, Shirin and Iria were the only three servants in this house other than Zechs.

"You will be in charge of cleaning the upstairs," lady Une told Zechs as they walked up the stairs. "And every night at 7 o'clock you are responsible for serving us at dinner." She looked around her before continuing. "You get up everyday at 5am to put the fire and bring the tea up to me. I am in the room with the cross on the door." Zechs had to be careful where he was going because it was so dark.

__

I **really** wish someone would open the curtains......

Zechs hard looked at the door in front of them: it was a door with the cross on it. He turned to Lady Une. "Shall I open the curtain every morning too, ma'am?" he asked.

Lady Une looked horrified. "No!" she cried. She calmed down and said quite normally. "No, that won't be needed." She looked at Zechs with a hard look on her face. "Don't forget," she said to him. "You're the only servant allowed up here. If anything strange happen, you must tell me immediately." She was just about to turn and leave him to clean up when Zechs called.

"Ma'am, can I use a candle while I work?" he asked.

Lady Une turned to him and shrugged. "I don't see why not." She said simply, and walked down the stairs.

~*~

Zechs started to wash the floor. He got his faithful mop and bucket and started to cleaning. In the light of the tiny candle, he could see the dust and the boot-prints slowly going away. Zechs suddenly realised something. He went down on his knees and stared at the boot-prints.

__

They're...children's......

Suddenly, out of the corner of his right eye, he could see a flicker of candlelight. He turned to his own candle, but that was on the left of him. He frowned, and when he turned to right again, the candle was still there.

"Lady Une?" he called to the candle direction. There was no answer. Leaving his work for the moment, Zechs picked up his own candle and started to walk to the other. He walked past lots of rooms, and he had to turn a corner before he got to place. It was quite a small room, with a simple bed and a dressing-table. On the table there was a tiny, almost burnt-to-the-bottom candle, just flickering. Zechs frowned, and looked around the room; there was no one there. 

Zechs shrugged it off. Maybe the mistress lit it some nights ago and forgot to put it out. It was a big house, so remembering where everything is put is quite hard. Zechs looked at the window, which was covered by heavy curtains. He set his own candle down on the table next to the little one, walked slowly up to the window and drew the blinds. Sunlight came rushing in, lighting the entire room up. Zechs smiled, it felt wonderful to see the sun again. He wondered why the mistress would want to keep the curtains closed.

"Zechs? Where are you?" called a voice. It was Lady Une.

Zechs gulped: he had stayed off-task for too long. He grabbed his candle and ran out, back to his work place where Lady Une could be seen, her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

"Where have you been?" she asked, glaring at him.

Zechs stood as straight as he could. "I...I was going to blow out a candle in a room over there..." he wished he hadn't said that, because he didn't manage to blow it out. His hand waved in that direction, and as he turned, he saw no light: the candle was already blew out. "And...that was it." he managed to let out in the end.

Lady Une looked in the direction the blonde man was pointing to. She gasped. "I thought I told you not to open the curtains!!" she cried in anger and adrenaline.

Zechs gulped again. He followed his mistress to the little room, and she closed the heavy drapes quickly. "Do not define my order again." She ordered, before walking away quickly. Zechs watched her leave, and when she was gone, he opened the curtains again. He didn't really care about Lady Une. Bitch.

The blonde looked around in the sunlight, turning back the corridor. It was so dark, and he could hardly make out the wooden doors and the block around the corner. It was so gloomy, so depressing. Zechs liked the light so much better, and he sighed with content, flipping his blonde hair back over his shoulder.

"I like the light, don't you?" came a little whisper behind Zechs.

Zechs turned around quickly. He realised there was a little girl behind him, about 10 years old, with short red hair. She wore a simple shirt and a khaki shorts, and she beamed at him with her bright eyes. Zechs stared at her. "When did you come in?" he asked, shocked.

She smiled. "I've always been here," she whispered. "But I'm very quiet, my mother told me I should always be quiet. But I think I can talk to you, can't I?"

Zechs nodded slowly. "Okay......" he mumbled slowly. "I have work to do. Would you like to help me?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but my mother told me I shouldn't leave this room."

The blonde smiled. "You're such a good girl," he complimented, patting her on the head. He bid her goodbye and left to do his housework. Before he turned the corner, he ran back and asked: "What's your name, little girl?"

She gestured for him to come closer, before pulling Zechs down and whispering into his ear: "I am Marimeia!"

Zechs thought about the name for a while. "My name is Zechs," he said finally. "Goodbye Marimeia!" and went back to do his work.

~*~

The sun set at around 5 o'clock, which is the time the sun usually sets in winter. By the time it was 11 o'clock, the outside world was a pitch of black. Zechs looked dreamily out the window, but all he could see was the little blaze of fire inside the gardener's shed.

"Let me tell you, Zechs..." Ron Shirin began.

__

Here we go...... Zechs thought darkly. The one thing he disliked more than closed curtains was old people blabbering on and on. But he didn't say anything.

Ron looked around him, as if he was on the look-out for someone who was stalking him. He lowered his voice, and whispered: "This place, is _cursed_!"

Zechs stared at the old man in front of him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Ron nodded aimlessly. "There are spirits here. Ghosts everywhere."

The blonde sweat-dropped slightly. There was no such things as ghosts and spirits, they were only things used to scare little children. Zechs was not a little child anymore.

The blonde man sighed and closed the curtain. He should get to sleep soon: it would be another day tomorrow. Besides, it'll shut Ron Shirin up.

~*~

It was sunrise, and everyone was still in bed. Everyone except Zechs. He walked into the massive garden, and inhaled deeply. The world smelled of newly-cut grass and there was a mist surrounding the trees. He could see the tulips around the hedges, but anything beyond that cannot be seen. But the sun was shining, and it lit up the dew on the grass beneath Zechs' feet. 

"Hello Zechs!" Marimeia whispered, tugging Zechs' sleeve.

Zechs smiled as he looked down at the little redhead. "Good morning, Marimeia! You're up early!" 

Marimeia smiled. "I like the light," she turned towards the sun. "The light reminds me I'm still alive!"

Zechs frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

Her smile widened. "Dead people fear the light, right?" she said softly. "Like ghosts and spirits and vampires. They all come out at night. Pain is also what you know that keeps you alive."

The blonde man's frown grew. "Who told you that?" Zechs asked suspiciously.

Marimeia took Zech's hand gently. "Come here." She whispered. She led him quietly up the stairs, turning corner after corner after corner. Zechs was surprised she knew her way around this old, dark mansion. They can to a door, which Marimeia opened. Inside was so dark that Zechs could not see Marimeia anymore. But he held onto her hand and knew she was near. Marimeia's hand slipped away from his slowly. As far as he knew, Zechs stood alone in the pitch-black room.

Suddenly, the door behind him closed with a bang. Zechs jumped in fright, not knowing that was going on. He looked around him quickly, but could see nothing. He felt his heart beat unnaturally fast.

"Marimeia?" he called. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. The blonde hugged himself, breathing through his mouth to get enough oxygen for his fast-working body. What was going on; some kind of sick joke?!

Suddenly, the curtains were pulled open. Sunlight rushed into the room, so bright that Zechs had to shield his eyes from it. Marimeia stood at the window, her body creating a silhouette in the light. She pointed past Zechs.

"Look Zechs," she whispered. "That is my father."

Zechs turned, and saw a man standing there. A man he never knew existed. He sat in a chair, reading quietly, ignoring the rest of the world. The sunshine shone on his face, creating a ghostly appearance. His ginger hair looked much lighter in the sunlight.

He looked up and smiled at Zechs. "Good morning," he greeted. His voice was richly deep and extremely formal. "My name is Treize Khushrenada. Who are you?"

Zechs' jaw dropped. He stared at the man in front of him in awe. He tried to saw something, but nothing came out. "I-I-I..." he spluttered. He inhaled. "I-I'm Zechs M-Merquise, sir..."

Treize smiled. "Hello Zechs!" he beamed, putting his book on his knees.

Zechs said nothing, but continued to stare at him.

__

Isn't Treize Khushrenada suppose to be dead......?

****

To Be Continued—

A/N: Mwuahahahahahaha! A cliff-hanger! For some reason, I feel like a Treize/Zechs slash coming on. Am a slash-writer at heart, so anyone who would like a slash, please tell me in a review! (Lemon, anyone? Only joking, I'll have to hit the rating up then).

Please review if you liked it! And speaking of reviews……

Jays Arravan: This is done by one person: me, anonymous-birdie. Reaper does Fate Allowed. Thank you for saying my stories were "masterfully done". Thank you also for the extra power. ^_^

PrincessCat: thanks for understanding. Well, I've taken my time. Here's some more of my stories.

Cyberdistroyer: school's not that bad. Can you still review, or are you tied up with work? I tried to find The Thir13enth Ghost, but the library didn't have it. -_-;; so much for that.

HHeHHHHHHqowuhoeurhowehoweuh


	7. Candles In The Dark2

****

Candles In The Dark

Part Two

By Birdie

A few days later, Zechs had to clean each room one by one. Lady Une said that some of the guest rooms were getting really dusty, and she was expecting guests by the end of the week. Zechs nodded slowly, taking with him a dust rag and a bucket of water.

As he walked up the stairs, he felt the wood beneath his feet creak. It wasn't very pleasant, but he bit his tongue and ignored it. This is a very old house, he thought again.

__

Wrong, this is a mansion.

Zechs started with the room closest to the stairs. He laid his candle on the table, before wiping the table down with his wet cloth. Lady Une had forbidden him to open any curtains, telling him if he opened another, she would sack him on the spot.

__

Why doesn't she like the light? Marimeia likes it...

He thought about the little redhead, and her father, the "so-called-dead" Treize Khushrenada. Treize... know started the rumour that he was dead? Why didn't Zechs see him anywhere else except that little room. Zechs had been to visit Treize a number of times, but Treize would only talk to him about literature and politics.

__

I wonder... Zechs thought about what Marimeia told him about "dead people fear the light". _You think Lady Une is a......ghost?_

__

"There are spirits here. Ghosts everywhere." Ron Shirin said that one night. Could he be right?

Suddenly, a little breeze came into the room. The candle went out. Zechs jumped in the darkness. Like a fool, he had closed the door so it was just pitch black. He didn't know which way was the door.

He looked around him. It was rather cold in this room, he could feel his hands shaking. Or was that from fear? He didn't know.

The was a flicked of light that caught the edge of his eye. It came through a corner of the room, near the floorboards. That must be the door.

__

Aha! Zechs thought. But he did not move. He watched the candle light move. The line of light under the door got brighter; bigger. It was getting close. So close, Zechs was sure the person with the candle was standing just outside the door. He held his breath, waiting for the person to come in.

The person didn't come in. It stood outside, the candle light flickered slightly.

Overtaken by curiosity, Zechs grabbed the door and swung it open. He stared at what stood in front of him.

Just...air. There was nothing in front of him. He looked at his feet. There was no light. He frowned, closing the door. The room was black again. No light crept from under the door. Zechs was in utter confusion. He opened the door again.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lady Une asked sharply, glaring at him on the other side of the door.

Zechs screamed, jumping a metre into the air. "L-lady Lady Une!!" He grabbed his heart and fell onto the floor. He panted and looked up. She gave him a confused look.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I think I just have......." Zechs struggled to his feet. He point to the door. "I saw a candle light in through the door, when I opened the door, there was no one there." He tried to explained.

Lady Une looked at the door, putting her hand on the frame. ".......not again..." she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Zechs asked, only catching a bit of that sentence.

His mistress sighed. "Take a break," she said quickly. "You're excused for the entire day. I'll sort this out myself."

Zechs nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." He picked up his things and hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where he put his things back into the big cupboard.

"Zechs? Are you alright?" Iria asked. She was cutting the meat for Sunday Lunch. "You look a bit pale."

The blonde seated himself on a chair. "Iria, can you tell me something," he asked. He had a million questions to ask, but he had to choose the right ones, so she would get suspicious.

Iria blinked. "Umm...what is the question?" she put the knife down.

Zechs sighed, looking at the wooden table. "Why doesn't the mistress like the light?"

The cook's eyes widen. She straightened herself, as if she had just suffered from the highest of shocks. "Well, you see..." she stopped. She thought about her response then picked up where she left off. "Ma'am is very superstitious, she believed that light cleanses the soul, the light shows all things." She stopped again. Iria looked into Zechs' eyes. "Like the Dead."

Zechs gasped. "You can the dead in the light?" he whispered.

Iria shrugged. She picked up her knife and began to cut again. "I don't know, Mr. Zechs. I have never seen them myself."

"But...Marimeia told me the dead fear the light!" Zechs cried, letting the information slip.

The knife fell from Iria's hand and onto the floor. She stared at Zechs, her face was as pale as a sheet. "Mr. Zechs!" she whispered, her eyes wide. "Miss Marimeia is dead! She died 5 years ago!"

Zechs fell off his chair. He couldn't say anything. He struggles to his feet. What Iria said could not be true. He had to know the truth. He had to talk to Marimeia. He ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs. His feet beat on the wooden floorboards. 

There and then, he saw another flicker. It was in front of him, around some corners. He stopped, frowning. He took a step that way, then another step. Picking up his courage, he walked to the light. He turned a corner, but the light was somewhere else. He had to turn another corner. But still, the candle light seemed to be distant. Zechs groaned. He ran, and turned the final corner.

It was pitch black. He looked around him, but could see nothing. It was like...it was like he was hallucinating. He just woke from a daydream, or a sleep-walking experience. Zechs felt the air suddenly chill, and he gave an involuntary shudder.

He turned and carried on walking back to Treize's room. He couldn't see which way he was going, as he did not have his candles. Suddenly, he tripped.

Above his head, he could see a candle. No, two candles. Slowly, he lifted his head up. Above him, stood two girls. They were teenagers, probably no older than 16 years. They were both blonde, though one was darker than the other. They had each other's hands, and with the free one, they each held a candle. They both wore the exact maroon school dress.

"Who...who are you?" Zechs asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Does that really matter?" they asked in unison. The girl of the left had a high-pitched voice, whilst the girl on the left had a low-pitched voice. It was a good contrast.

"What are you doing here?" another question.

"We are here because we are." Another rather pointless answer in unison.

Zechs sighed, and tried his luck with the next question. "Are you dead?" 

"That answer will reveal itself soon." They told him. A little giggle, and the girls blew out the candles. Zechs put his hand where the girl's ankles should be, but all he felt was air.

The blonde man got up, brushed his uniform. He took confident strides to Treize's room. He opened the door, and light came flooding out. He had not see that much light for a long time.

Marimeia sat on the ground, her legs crossed. She was playing with a little rag doll, while humming to "Pop Goes The Weasel". Zechs felt anger bubble up in him.

"MARIMEIA!" he roared, slamming the door. The girl turned to him, confused. "TELL ME, PROVE TO ME, YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!"

The little redhead frowned. "Are you mad? Of course I'm not dead!"

"PROVE IT!!" Zechs was so confused. He didn't who to believe. He didn't know who was dead. Was Lady Une dead, or was Treize? Or are they BOTH dead?

Marimeia looked frightened at the man. She had never seen him so angry; it was scary.

"I want to know the truth, Marimeia. Who is the ghost of this house!!" Zechs fell onto his knees. He pulled the girl close and looked at her. "How old were you 5 years ago?" he asked.

"I was almost 6." Was the shaken reply.

Zechs looked at Marimeia. She did not look 6. She was 8 at the least, 12 at the best. 

__

Can ghosts grow?

"Zechs, what's wrong with you?" asked Treize. He walked over and put a hand on Zechs' shoulder.

"I see things, candles, in the dark. Under my door, I saw one. Across the hall, I saw one. But when I followed it, when I opened the door, they're gone."

"I need to know," Zechs got up and allowed himself to be pulled into Treize's embrace. His voice was edging onto hysteria. "I want to know. Who is the dead one?"

Treize stroke Zechs' hair, trying to calm him down. "Why do you need to know? What have they ever done to you?" he asked soothingly.

The blonde never thought of it like that. "I don't know...I just want to find out......."

Treize looked Zechs in the eye. "The ghosts are those with the candles, Zechs. I don't know exactly who they are, but they'll show themselves. One day." He turned to the door. Zechs looked too. He could feel his heart beat against his chest, and he could feel Treize's too. The ginger-hair man's heartbeat matched his, it was rapid and fast.

Treize swallowed, his eyes never left the door. "They're coming, Zechs. They'll be here very soon."

****

To Be Continued....

PrincessCat: sorry I took so long to update! I've just been really busy with my fictionpress.com account! Sorry, sorry! Well, hope you like this part. It's not as long as the others, but I hope it's good, ya know? Well, review soon!

I'll probably have to search for my other reviewers. Where are they?!


	8. Candles In The Dark3

Candles In The Dark  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By Birdie  
  
The next day, Zechs went back to work, like usual. He ignored what Treize told him last night, about the ghosts. Zechs told himself over and over again that it was nothing. He wanted to believe that, but he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
  
They're show up when they need to, so what? I'll be waiting for them...  
  
He took his candle upstairs, bringing along a box of extra matches and an extra candle too. He continued to clean out the bedroom, as if nothing was happening. He stripped the bed and dusted the table. He finished one room and moved onto another. Then another.  
  
Not a mysterious thing happened all day.  
  
Zechs sighed, pushing open the door to get his cleaning equipment before going down to the kitchen.  
  
He walked across the room, and picked up his cloth. Suddenly, the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Zechs muttered to himself. He went to the door and tried to open it; but it would not budge.  
  
Must be jammed... he thought to himself, frowning. He turned the knob furiously, but nothing happened. It was stuck.  
  
"Get...out..." came a voice. It was all around, in no particular direction. It was low and eerie, quiet and serious.  
  
Zechs jumped, screamed and pressed his back to the wall. OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
"Leave...this...place..." the voice continued.  
  
Zechs felt his legs turn to jelly. "Who are you?!" he called. "What do you want?!"  
  
"We want you to leave...we want our house back......" it continue. "Go now...tell the woman to pack her bags and go...tell her the keepers of this house has spoken......"  
  
The door opened; Zechs fell out. He landed on his back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes wide, his face was pale. He seemed breathless, but then again, anyone would be after such an ordeal.  
  
Why is this happening to me......?!  
  
Zechs took a deep breath in, jumped up and ran as fast as he could to his mistress.  
  
"Lady Une!!" he cried, running down the stairs. His mistress was in parlour, reading a book.  
  
"What is it Zechs?" she asked. "You look pale."  
  
The blonde looked her in the eye. "You must leave." He ordered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"These people called 'the keepers of this house' told me to tell you to pack you bags and leave!" he tried to explain.  
  
Lady Une frowned. "What does that mean? I'M the keeper of this house!!"  
  
Zechs shrugged, shaking his head. "Not to them!"  
  
The woman's frown deepened. She lowered her voice and muttered. "Could it be...them...?"  
  
Zechs felt Goosebumps form all over his body. "Who?"  
  
His mistress took off her glasses and bid him to come over. "Zechs, I feel you should know the truth about this estate."  
  
Zechs slowly walked over and sat down on the chair opposite her. He watched her sign, the colour began to drain from her face too.  
  
"Long, long time ago," she told him. "There were people living before me...in this house. They were the masters, rich and grand, and they held a party which will last all weekend." She paused, thinking of the rest before carrying on. "I...no, me and my spouses, Treize and Marimeia, we went to a party they held. It was all good fun, we had music, dancing, singing. Well, Marimeia was not there, as she was suppose to be in bed upstairs a long time ago. I told her if she could not sleep, she must be quiet when she played with her toys, or spoke to anyone like the servants."  
  
Ah, so that's why she speaks in a little voice... Zechs realised.  
  
"Most of us then were pretty drunk," she continued. "And the master spilled wine over the carpets. But suddenly, Marimeia accidentally pushed a candle onto the floor, I think she was coming downstairs for a glass of water. It caught the wine, and the house went ablaze."  
  
The blonde man said nothing to all this, but listened attentively.  
  
"The masters of this house were all burnt to death, their remains were found. Their daughter and her friend's remains were unfound, though. Marimeia and Treize, well......" Lady Une let out a sob. "I don't know what happened to them. They must have died in the fire, and to this day, I keep on thinking of them, wondering how they're getting on in the afterlife......."  
  
"Treize and Marimeia are alive!" Zechs cried, standing up. "They live in a little room upstairs! I can show you if you need to see them!!"  
  
Lady Une's face stared at him. She shook her head slowly. "No, they're dead. I've searched for them for 5 years, but nothing..."  
  
"No! They're still alive! Like you and me!" Zechs tried to explain. "I promise you, they are!"  
  
Her eyes never left his. Slowly, she stood up to her full height, and gestured to the open door. "Show me then." She whispered.  
  
But all of a suddenly, the door slammed shut. The lamps went out. The room was completely black. A sudden breeze swept over the two people inside the room. But they weren't the only two people.  
  
"I told you...get out......" came the same, eerie voice Zechs heard last time.  
  
"Who are you?!" Lady Une cried. She spun around, trying to see where she was, but darkness was all around. She could hardly make out the furniture around her. She quickly went to the light and switched it on, but nothing happened.  
  
"We are the masters......" it replied. "We own this house...leave immediately."  
  
Zechs looked around him too, but could not see anything. Suddenly, he remember what Marimeia told him again.  
  
"Dead people fear the light, right?" she had told him in a soft voice.  
  
If that's the case......  
  
Zechs ran to the side of the room, grabbed the curtains and pulled it open in one swift movement. Light came flooding into the room, stunning Zechs' eyes at such a sudden change of lighting so much that he had to keep them shut. But he ran and pulled the other curtains open too. Light was now everywhere, reflecting on every surface, bouncing off the walls the way light does in straight lines. The blonde kept his eyes closed still, fearing what will happen if and when he opens them.  
  
He heard a scream. It came from Lady Une. Zechs tore his eyes open, and he gasped at the person who was the ghost.  
  
She was leering over Lady Une, her hands around the woman's neck, squeezing it with all her might. The attacker's dark blonde hair was clinging onto her sweaty face, and her maroon school-dress was dirtied with dust. In her pockets were many candles and matches.  
  
It was one of the two girls he met in the hallway.  
  
Zechs ran and tackled her away from his mistress. He pinned her to the ground and stared at her. "What do you want?!" he asked, surprised that his voice was not shaking.  
  
She stared into his eyes with hatred and anger. "I want my house back!!" she yelled. Her voice was no longer strange and eerie, but loud and sharp. She pushed Zechs away from her. Her strength amazed him.  
  
"This house is mine!" Lady Une declared, helping Zechs up. "You will not get it!" she paused. "Relena Darlian!" she added.  
  
(a/n: Didn't want to use Peacecraft. Sounds cheesy. I think that's her other surname, but I'm not too sure. It was in an art-book, but there were actually two spelling. Yeah, really useful(!)...)  
  
The girl seemed surprised to have her name said. But she chuckled in a low voice. "I'm glad you remember my name, madam. Do you remember my parents too?" her voice was filled with fake amusement. "The masters of this house? Before everything burnt away?" she walked a little closer.  
  
"You took this away from us," she continued. She didn't seem to be walking: it was more like gliding. Each step she took was so light and so graceful, it was like she was floating on air. The dress brushed the ground lightly. "I am the true heir of the Darlian household. Not you. I'm taking my house back!!"  
  
"But you're dead!!!" Zechs yelled, trying to knock some sense into her. "How can a dead person hold the right to a house?"  
  
"I am not dead!" she corrected angrily. "I am alive!" she pointed her finger at Lady Une. "SHE'S the one's that's dead!"  
  
The mistress' face paled. She stared at Relena. "No, you're wrong..." she muttered, shaking her head slowly. But she did not seem to be certain.  
  
"How can we know for certain?" Zechs asked, looking at both women.  
  
Suddenly, the brown-hair lady spoke up in a faraway voice. "The dead can see the living, yet the living cannot see the dead. The dead sees the dead. The living sees the living." She looked at Relena. "Can you see me?" she asked.  
  
Relena nodded, slowly. Une repeated the name question to Zechs, who also nodded.  
  
"Do you fear the light?" she asked, as it is said the dead fear the light.  
  
Both Relena and Zechs shook their heads. Lady Une went quiet, saying nothing for quite some time.  
  
"Then we must seek Treize and Marimeia, they will know." She said finally.  
  
The three of them went through the halls and up the stairs. The servants greeted them, and they stared at Relena, not knowing who she was. Ron Shirin went into a "this place is haunted" frenzy, which was ignored by all.  
  
They walked up through the upstairs corridor. It was dark, but Relena took out a candle and lit it. The three could see each other's faces, but that was all.  
  
"This is all your fault," the dark-blonde girl hissed to the older woman. "If you opened some curtains, we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
Lady Une glared at her, opening her mouth to snap back, but they had reached the place. Relena's candle accidentally went out as she was breathing heavily on it. Zechs pushed opened the door, and they saw Treize and Marimeia, sitting on the floor, playing with the little girl's rag doll.  
  
Lady Une's mouth fell open when she saw her daughter. "Marimeia..." she whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Zechs?" Treize asked, puzzled. Marimeia looked at him in the same way.  
  
"Marimeia, don't you see me?" Lady Une cried. She was now crying, almost having an emotional breakdown.  
  
"Or me?" Relena asked. "Don't you remember me, Marimeia? We use to play together on the swings at the back of the house?"  
  
"Do you see anyone?" Zechs asked, his voice was low. He stared into Treize's eyes, then into Marimeia's.  
  
Relena pulled out a candle and a match. She stepped into the darkness and lit it.  
  
The little girl frowned and stared at the candle. "I see a candle," she whispered to Zechs. "But the only person I can only see you." She stopped, and asked him, her voice was filled with fear. "Do you think it's the ghosts?"  
  
Lady Une let out a scream of fright, but the ginger-hair man and his daughter did not hear it.  
  
The dead can see the living, yet the living cannot see the dead. The dead sees the dead. The living sees the living.  
  
Relena blew out her candle, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: well, hope you like that! I think I may be started up another new story because no one is reading my stuff. Which means it may be some time before I update again. Yes, yes, I know I keep saying that then starting another chapter straight away, but if it gets reviews, I might just continue with it.  
  
I'm running out of ideas for my next horror chapter. I'm also running out of useable Gundam Wing characters. I'm going to use Catherine (who didn't do ANYTHING in the story. Sorry about that), Dorothy (who was just mentioned) and Hilde. I guess I have people like the scientists, Quinze, Tubarov and Silvia left, but I don't feel like using them (for reasons).  
  
Thanks to the new reviewer: Eternal*Sailor*Darkness, and PrincessCat for putting the same review in 4 times! ^_^ 


End file.
